


Ross+the dingles

by Vanityandrobron12



Series: Ross and Debbie series 2 [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, Family, Kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanityandrobron12/pseuds/Vanityandrobron12
Summary: Ross interacts with the dingles
Relationships: Ross Barton/Debbie Dingle
Series: Ross and Debbie series 2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614592
Kudos: 1





	1. Ross and vanessa

Ross was in a fantastic mood because today he was on his own with all three kids. He had wanted to bond a bit more with Sarah and jack and Debbie’s youngest son, Moses. and Debbie had to work and she had no childcare so Ross offered to take them to the pub for some lunch and then to the park.  
“Ok kids what do you want for lunch?”  
Moses wanted fish and chips, jack wanted burgers but Ross didn’t get an answer from Sarah.  
“Er Sarah do you want anything or not?”  
She still didn’t answer  
charity then came over to take the food order.  
“So what can I get you then?”  
Charity could see Ross was struggling with Sarah  
“Can I get fish and chips and juice for Moses, burger and chips and a coke for jack and whatever Sarah’s usual meal is please oh and can I get a pint”  
Ross wanted to have a great day with the kids but with Sarah being in a mood, Ross knew things were going to get worse. Just then Victoria came out with the food.  
“Charity said that these are on the house”  
“Cheers thanks vic”

After the lunch at the pub Ross took the kids to the park, Moses had found Johnny to play with, jack played with Moses and Johnny and Sarah went to see Noah.  
“Debbie left you with all the kids has she?”  
Ross knew that vanessa didn’t like him with the kids but she understood that it was Debbie's decision and not hers.  
“What exactly do you have against me seeing the kids, they feel like mine”  
“Yeah but I think Sarah and jack should know about their real father”  
“Listen Vanessa do you want me to tell you what Sarah asked me, she said she wants to become a Barton like me, jack and Moses and she said I’m like a proper dad to her”  
“And you agreed to adopt her did you?”  
Ross wasn’t having any of it, nobody told him if he couldn’t see the kids.  
“Listen you and charity worry about your kids and me and Debbie will worry about ours ok, and you do know that Debbie thinks me adopting Sarah is a good idea”  
Vanessa didn’t want to argue so her, Noah and Johnny walked back to Jacobs fold.  
Sarah wanted to go with them but Ross said she couldn’t.

About two hours later Ross had both jack and Moses bathed, dried, and dressed and into bed and now it was just him and Sarah watching a movie.  
Sarah has ended up sleeping on Ross’s shoulder half way through.

When Debbie returned home half an hour later, what she finds is adorable, Sarah is asleep, cuddled up to Ross, while he is now watching the news.  
She sneaks a picture and sends it to Vanessa with the follow up text saying: see he isn’t that bad.


	2. Ross and cain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and cain have a chat in the pub  
> 08/02/20

Ross entered the pub with Darius on his hip, he pointed towards cain, who was at the bar  
“Hey look darius, what a great start to the day, it’s granddad cain”  
Cain speaks to Darius  
“Hey you, cheeky boy”  
Darius leaned over to cain, and cain took him from Ross and sat him on the bar with one hand protecting him, stopping him from falling off  
Cain speaks to chas  
“Chas, can I get another pint, I’ll pay”  
Chas poured the pint and handed it to cain, who gave it to Ross  
Cain handed chas the money, then he turned to Ross   
“So, how's you and Debbie?”  
Ross speaks to cain  
“Alright actually, it’s our anniversary soon, and I’ve booked me and her a holiday in Barcelona for a week, Charity and Vanessa are having the kids”  
Cain speaks to Ross  
“Sounds nice, and I reckon charity’s gonna need all the help she can get with the kids, her and ness have had a baby”  
Ross speaks to cain  
“Yeah, Debbie was telling me, little lad innit?”  
Cain speaks to Ross  
“Yeah, named after charity’s father”  
Ross speaks to cain  
“What Obadiah?”  
Cain speaks to Ross  
“His full name is Alex Jacob Woodfield, Jacob was obadiah’s middle name, and Vanessa and charity both agreed on Alex”  
Ross nodded, then him and cain continued to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	3. Ross and charity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity asks Ross to help her and Vanessa cover the bar because chas is at the hospital and Debbie doesn’t start until later  
> 20/02/20

Ross was sat at the bar with his youngest daughter and youngest son in the double pram beside him  
Charity spots him and speaks to him  
“Can you do me a favour? Can you help me and Vanessa out behind here, I’ve got Jacob to look after, chas is at the hospital With eve and Debbie doesn’t start until later”  
Ross speaks after he finished his pint  
“Yeah, but I do want paying”  
Charity speaks to her son in law  
“Of course”  
Ross moved himself and the pram behind the bar

When Debbie came in, she saw her husband behind the bar holding her little brother whilst Vanessa served frank  
Debbie walked behind the bar and spoke to her husband   
“Hey, why’ve you got Jacob?”  
Ross speaks to Debbie  
“Because he was playing up for mummy charity and Annabelle and Darius were getting fussy so charity’s putting on a dvd for them, and Vanessa is pouring pints, I was earlier until I got promoted to babysitter”  
Debbie speaks to Ross  
“I’m sure Jacob is enjoying spending time with his brother in law”  
Ross speaks to Debbie  
“I like the fact that you see me as Jacob’s brother, I mean, I’m not his blood related brother”  
Debbie speaks to Ross  
“No but your married to his sister”  
Ross smiles and Debbie kisses him  
Then, charity comes out with Annabelle  
“She won’t settle”  
Ross speaks to charity  
“How’s my boy?”  
Charity speaks to Ross  
“He’s fine, he’s sat in the back watching Harry Potter with jack, Moses, Johnny, Sarah and Noah, for a four year old, that boy does love Harry Potter”  
Ross handed Jacob back to charity and he took his little girl  
“Hey, shall we show mummy how daddy can pour the perfect pint?”  
Ross allowed Annabelle to help him pour cain’s pint  
Charity likes Ross now more than she used to, because he’s now a good father, and a good father figure to Sarah and a good uncle to Moses and a good sort of brother to Noah, Jacob and Johnny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
